Dreams
by DarthLexxor
Summary: Dreams are what we all need to survive. The dreams of three teens bring them together, and their dreams lead one of them to tragedy. This is the tale of two heroes and an inventor. A boy who wouldn't let his lack of a quirk kill his dreams. A girl who wouldn't let her timid nature stop her dreams. And a mad scientist. What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so just going to change this my schedule to Fanfiction Wednesday since I honestly have been in the mood to do it on a Wednesday more than any other day.**

**Next, you might be wondering why I apparently removed one of my stories only to essentially re upload it. The answer is very simple: I didn't like the quality of the story, and halfway through I started to go in a different direction.**

**This will be essentially the same story but with a revised focus and hopefully better quality. See below for more details.**

* * *

**I own nothing save for my characters and plot.**

* * *

**Prologue:** Quirkless

"I'm sorry young man." The doctor said with a frown.

The blonde woman in the room put a hand over her mouth. "Is there any chance at all?"

"No ma'am. The joint doesn't lie, I'm so sorry." The doctor said with a sad glance towards the boy playing with his Snipe action figure.

"Why are you sorry?" Came the boy's reply, startling the doctor. The doctor struggled to find the right words as the boy stared at him curiously.

"It means...actually don't worry about it. It just means you won't get a quirk."

"Ok" then the boy went back to playing with the action figure he had brought. The doctor raised an eyebrow at this, and motioned to the mother. When she came over he whispered to her "Keep an eye on him. I know how badly he wanted to be a hero. Sometimes they try to act brave, but crack later."

"We will, thank you."

With a sigh the doctor said "Don't thank me, I wish it was better news."

* * *

"Good night buddy… I'm sorry the trip to the doctor didn't work out."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is having a quirk all that makes you a hero?"

Smiling at his son, all tucked into bed, the man ruffled his hair "Not everything. But no school is accepting the quirkless. It would be way too dangerous with all the quirks out there."

"But Eraserhead can only turn off quirks, and Snipe can just shoot very accurately. If they can be a pro with just training and gear, why can't I?"

"Well...huh...I guess there isn't one. You would just have to work extra hard I guess."

"I will."

"I don't doubt it. Good night Dalton."

"Night dad...oh hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"Could you write your workouts down for me? That way I can be as strong as you! Then I'll be a hero for sure!"

"Sure thing bud, now get some sleep, your gonna need it if you start training tomorrow."

* * *

5 Years Later

"INCOMING!" Dalton barely had time to turn to the voice before a pink haired girl fell out of the sky on top of him. The girl immediately began scrambling to get off of him and started to run away.

"Ow."

"Sorry about that. I tried to warn you, anyways gotta go bye!" But the pink haired girl only made it a few steps before an older boy grabbed her arm, stopping her harshly and making her cry out.

"Not so fast! First you're going to give us that trophy you little thief!"

Dalton saw the trophy the girl was clutching, but didn't the announcer say that a girl had won? A Mei something? He grabbed the older boy's wrist, pushing his thumb into the soft spot, making him release the girl. Standing between the girl and the older boy he said "Why don't you just back off, she won the competition fair and square."

"As if, her dad made the invention! How else do you explain the first time she uses it without him it breaks? That trophy was ours and she used her famous inventor daddy to cheat!" Looking at the girl's feet Dalton saw some kind of rocket boot-things.

"I made these on my own! It's called an emergency escape boost, it's supposed to be a last ditch move." The girl was downright indignant at the accusation, Dalton didn't blame her.

"Please, what are you nine? Shouldn't you be over there playing dolls with my little sister, instead of turning in your daddies inventions?"

"Hey! Don't be a jerk, just try again next year!" Said a blonde girl with horns that was standing beside Dalton.

Dalton was getting annoyed at how rough the older boy was being. "Look pal, try back next year, the girl won fair and square and you guys are just looking foolish, so back off."

At this the older boy smiled, and went to push Dalton "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"This." Dalton grabbed the boy's wrists before the older boy even touched him and yanked down. The boy stumbled forward and right into Dalton's forehead. As the boy clutched his busted nose Dalton stepped forward "Now why don't you just-" He never finished the sentence as his world went black.

* * *

"Honey come over here!"

Smiling the pink haired lady walked over to her husband who was talking with another couple. "Who are your friends dear?"

"This is my old college roommate! Honey, meet the biggest dick I've ever known!" She was appalled at her husband's rude comment and went to apologize before she looked at the other couple. The man looked like he had just heard the same joke for twenty years straight, and the woman was trying not to laugh.

"Wow Reiki, that joke is just as funny now as it was a decade ago...oh wait." The man's delivery conveyed his fatigue at this particular joke, while the woman smiled and put her hand out.

"My name's Karen."

Shaking her head Reiki's wife said "I'm Mako."

Extending his hand Karen's husband said "The name's Richard." Now the joke made sense. Kind of, the man wasn't that tall, must be an inside joke on top of a pun. Knowing her husband, it probably only barely made sense even if she knew what was going on.

Mako asked "Where's Mei?"

"She was going to get her trophy."

Richard clapped Reiki's shoulder at that. "Figures it would be your girl who won."

"You know it, though I hear you got two of your own. Where are they?"

"Elizabeth is spending the weekend with friends and Dalton is- Where is Dalton?" Karen asked sounding concerned. Both couples shot to attention when suddenly a boy cried out.

"Mei!"

"Dalton!"

* * *

What neither set of parents were expecting was to find Mei attempting to perform CPR on Dalton, yelling at him to stay with her, and a little blonde girl with horns trotting back from where she had sent a larger rock boy flying. By the time they had gotten there, they had only seen a teenager with a busted nose dragging a rock boy away from the three. Checking on Dalton revealed only a minor cut on the back of his head, where he was bleeding from, and some bruises on his chest from where Mei had been more beating than pushing. Mei told them what had happened and they all laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, until security arrived and asked them to leave for their kids causing a disturbance. Reiki and Mei headed back to the apartment they were staying in while in America, and Mako stayed and talked with Karen while they made sure that Dalton would be ok. Seeing that he was, and knowing how shaken up Mei was, the mother's planned to have to two of them spend the weekend together. Which would allow for Karen and Richard to have a much-needed date night, and the house to themselves for a bit.

* * *

After being warned that Mei could be extremely distant while working, Dalton was shown to her room that evening. "Honey a friend is here to see you."

"Can't see mom. Working now."

"He's going to be here for the weekend so please be nice."

"Busy."

With a sigh Mako left the room mouthing sorry to Dalton. Dalton simply looked around the room, before being hit by a crumpled up blueprint and hearing Mei release and angry grunt. Followed by "STUPID! None of my designs are right!"

"Maybe because you don't know who you're building for."

That got her attention. She spun in her chair to see the boy she had thought died sitting on her bed! Well maybe not died but still, he should be in the hospital surely? She scrambled over and turned his head so she could see the back and zoomed in on it. "I thought this was way worse...but it's only a tiny cut?"

"Yeah head wounds bleed a lot. I learned that from my teacher."

"Hmph. Wait...you can read my blue print?"

"Of course. I'm an inventor too!"

Mei was now sitting almost on top him "What do you think of the design? I think it's horrible but it should keep your head safe!"

"You were making this for me?"

"Of course. You stepped in when you didn't need to and got hurt."

"Well that was my fault."

"Nope you must have a pretty cool quirk to be that fearless. Which makes you a potential customer. And the customer is never at fault!"

"... I don't have a quirk."

"But you-"

"Don't need one to be a hero. I'm a quirkless boy who's going to become a hero!"

"Silly, everyone knows you can't be a hero without a quirk!"

"Well I'm going to. I'll use technology, my wits, and my training to become a hero!" She smiled even wider, he sounded just like her when she was talking about her babies.

"OK then hero, what do you think your design will be?"

"A Ranger."

"...Like the fantasy class?"

"No! Here let me show you-" He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of a ranger sitting on his horse.

"You want to be a cowboy?"

"No! A ranger!"

"That's a cowboy."

"Ugh. No a cowboy took care of cows. A ranger hunted criminals."

"Whatever you say cowboy. I can work with this." At that she turned back to her table and began drawing out the blueprints for her new cowboy baby. She was surprised when Dalton suddenly sat down right next to her though and began helping.

"Ok…... doc, if you're gonna work on this then I'm gonna help."

"Doc?"

"Well I mean you know a lot about science, right? Then you must be a doctor!"

"That is so not the same."

"Is so!"

"Whatever cowboy!"

"Whatever, Doc!"

* * *

3 years later.

"Hey son, got another delivery from Mei!"

"Ok Dad, I'll be there in a minute!"

After waiting for a few minutes, Richard took the box to his son's room. Finding the room covered in paper, and his son in the middle of the chaos banging his head on his notebook. "Ya know, I think I saw the answer almost fall out that time, maybe hit a little harder?" Turning to his father Dalton's eyes were completely unamused, which was countered hilariously by the red mark on his forehead.

"Thanks Dad, I'll get right on that."

"You know I'm just playing, what are you working on that has you so worked up?"

"*Sigh* Neutralization. I don't have a quirk which means I need a definite way to shut one down without getting right next to someone who might be on fire."

Looking at the blueprints and sketches around him Richard was slightly startled. The blueprints were littered with iterations of old west style firearms. "So your solution is a gun?"

"Just to administer a drug of some variety, the issue is with dosing and time till it kicks in."

"So why do these all look like real firearms?"

"Marketing. By having a consistent theme, it adds to ease of marketing and the symbolic side of showing up."

"Like Batman."

"Shut up..."

Laughing Richard set the box down. "I'm glad you're not giving up. I know that You and Mei can do this, now do you want to see what she sent you or not?"

Taking a break Dalton got up from his desk and set the box on his bed. Taking out his pocket knife he opened the box and removed a sheet of paper. Reading it he asked "Did you send my payment to Mr. Hatsume yet?"

"Yes, I always send it as soon as you send the request."

"Double it."

Wide eyed Richard asked "You want me to send the same payment again?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you have plans with Pony this weekend?"

"I know. I'm gonna have to cancel, but Pony will understand. Mei just answered my problem."

Then Dalton handed his father the paper and removed a black leather Cowboy hat. He began reading it as Dalton put the hat on, only to stop, shocked. "A NERVE AGENT!"

"Yep. And a tagging agent hooked up to the UI in the mask."

"Mask?"

"Yep. Voice Command: One riot, one ranger." Then the hat began plating itself in metal from the studs on the band. But what was more, the hat was spreading the metal down over Dalton's face, leaving him with a white v shaped visor and covering the rest of his face.

"I guess I'll go double it."

"_Thank you-huh... this is interesting? Leave it to Mei to somehow take my amazing robot voice disguise idea and give it a darn drawl... oh, a profanity filter, nice!_"

Shaking his head and leaving the room Richard laughed. "Good to know, and the next time that filter is used you're in trouble, but I'm glad you're getting closer to your goal. Keep it up... Ranger."

* * *

"Mei you must have done really good work on that mask… Aren't guns a little archaic for your tastes?"

"No papa, just working on the next piece, marketing is everything!"

"True."

"Why do you say that my helmet must have been good though? I mean it was amazing, but why?"

"He doubled your usual payment. I figured you must have don-"

"HE WHAT!"

Taken back by his daughter's sudden rage he stammered "H-he doubled your usual payment, is t-that an issue?"

Then suddenly the anger was gone "He's not supposed to be paying me anything."

"Then how else did you think you would have the allowance to work on all of his projects? He is just trying to be a good friend and customer."

"That's why my allowance has gone up? I have been putting the extra away like momma said. I've done all his work on my usual funds."

"Why are you so upset about this though?"

"...I can't say I brought him up from nothing if he pays me..."

"MEI!"

"If I do it from the bottom of my heart with no reward, just think of the press when he becomes an amazing hero off of my gear! But if he pays me then I'm just like the rest of the companies, but if I do it for free, I'm now looking out for the little guy! And I get to count it as charitable donations on my future tax returns!"

"...Mei...THAT'S BRILLIANT I WISH I HAD THOUGHT OF THAT!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"But you know if you want you should just take his money as a donation towards your work and use the extra to make extra gear."

"Extra gear?"

"Of course, even the strongest quirk heroes' need handcuffs, medical braces, flash bangs. Just make him support items for his load out, maybe a metal brace that functions like a cast in helping reset and hold a broken bone in battle?"

"MEDICAL BABIES HERE I COME! THANKS PAPA GOTTA WORK NOW!"

Suddenly Reiki found himself outside Mei's room and the door slammed behind him. _I swear Richard, what are the odds that neither of our kids could just have kid dreams?_ _I guess we just need to keep supporting them until they make it themselves._

* * *

_I will be a hero!_

_I will be the greatest inventor!_

_He's going to be so surprised!_

* * *

**Ok so hopefully yall could see my changes and what I am aiming for with the rewrites. Alot of this is the same as I do like it, but I felt it needed something extra. Honestly this was supposed to be my way to ship Mei with a character so I didn't feel the need to write another fic shipping mei and someone, but Pony kinda crept up on me. The discovery that she was a transfer student from america was too big a detail for me to pass up. And as I kept writing the three's ****interactions I discovered that Mei is honestly a character that rarely needs to be shipped in my opinion. She doesn't feel like that would be a driving force for her, and Pony... well there is not enough out there really flushing Pony's character out. Plus I find the idea of the horse themed hero x the cowboy themed hero both funny and cute.**

**Now as for why this story has taken so long...**

**I got really downhearted after posting the first chapter. The third and fourth were in production and I was about to post the second when I got an anonymous review: "OC is a little shithead, meh, on to the next story." Combined with its very low number of views and I realized he might be right. So I kept looking for ways to polish the story, but thats when everything went to crap and I had a fairly decent sized bout of depression. I'm doing much better now and I hope you all will enjoy some of these changes. Just to be clear, I have no animosity or negative feelings towards that reviewer. I want yall to give me the good and the bad. But going forward if yall don't think my work is up to par, I want your honest feedback AND what you didn't like, that way I can know what to fix. You guys are the fuel that keeps me going, and I hope I can at least moderately entertain you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Big dreams do come true

**Alright so here is chapter 1. I have all the way through 3 done at the moment, but I will be saving those for when I'm suffering writers block and can't write anymore, or when I am writing a new chapter and I won't have it done in time.**

**Brief notes: **

**1:There may be some OOC in this. I do not feel I know the faculty well so please forgive me where I err.**

**2: "" Is for people speaking japanese. () is for conversations in english.**

* * *

**I own nothing save my characters and my plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Big dreams do come true.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

The booming voice of Vlad King quickly silenced the chatter in Class 1B.

"Now that I have your attention, it's time to get the rules through your thick skulls. One, what I say goes. Period. I do not need to explain why I do what I do, I say jump you jump. Two, issues with fellow classmates will be resolved with words or in a spar monitored by myself. ANY fights outside of that will result in expulsion. You are training to be heroes, if you can't hold your temper in check, then you don't belong here. Third, and finally, being in 1B does not signify weakness. That's just how the groups were split. Some of you scored higher than those in 1A, however it was deemed you would learn better from me than Aizawa. Now, any questions?...No? Good. Now we do have something unique, a foreign exchange student…..oh, I'm sorry we have two foreign exchange students."

At this que a boy walked in. He wasn't tall, but he was clearly muscular. Rubbing a hand through his buzz cut he introduced himself with a small bow. "Hello, my name is Dalton Veckar. It's a pleasure to be studying here."

As the class finished their own greetings Vlad asked "Where's the other one?" Suddenly what appeared to be a blonde rocket bowled Dalton over. Putting her hands on her knees, the new arrival tried to catch her breath, while the rest of the class stared at their curious new arrival. Vlad waited for her to look at him, before glaring imperiously at her. She stood straight as a board as he informed her of her tardiness.

"I am so sorry. I lead a sign the wrong way, and my time ran backwards." The blonde said, almost too quick to be understood. As the students tried to figure out what she meant, Vlad took control again, silencing them.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourself. We can find someone to help your Japanese later."

"My name is Pony, Pony Tsunotori. My quirk is: Horn Cannon.I can fire off my horns and control where they go!"

Itsuka had been helping Dalton up when Pony introduced herself. After hearing her name, and telling Itsuka he was ok, he walked over to the new arrival.

(Pony?)

(Dalton!)

(You made it!)

(You too!)

The two's reunion was cut short when Vlad cleared his throat. As the two bashfully apologized to him, he gave them a small grin. (It's fine. However, for the class please keep conversations in Japanese.)

"Yes Sir"

"Yes Sir"

Vlad cleared his throat as the two new arrivals took two desks close to one another. "Now then. Mister Veckar here got in on a bit of an unusual circumstance. He actually got in via the exchange student system, and with a top hero support backing him. The class erupted at this, with questions about Dalton, and more than a few questioning the fairness of this, before Vlad yelled out "ENOUGH! Now, he was given entry due to the 'circumstances' behind his application. Dalton?"

With a sigh Dalton stepped forward again. "I do not have a quirk."

Before the class could speak up Vlad took command "NOW I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THIS! Dalton earned his way in, just as you all did. And just like the rest of you, if he can not cut it here, he will be dismissed." The calls went silent as the implied threat sunk in. Suddenly a blond boy spoke up from the back of the class.

"How is anyone supposed to believe there is no difference between class 1A and 1B if we accept the weakest of society? Kind of invalidates your claim that we are equal, doesn't it?"

Vlad's face darkened, but Dalton spoke up before he could explode."Neito Monoma, quirk: copy, completely quirkless without a teammate nearby. So without a teammate nearby one has to wonder which of us is truly weaker in an emergency?" Dalton's calm question made most of the the class chuckle at his counter dig at Monoma, who was now silently sulking, and put a smile on Vlad's face.

"Now, if you two are done mucking about, we can begin." Hearing no objections other than Monoma's grumbling, he said "Good, now let's head to the gym."

* * *

"Now, time for more rules. Rule Number 1, respect my mats."

Tetsutetsu spoke up. "Aren't they the school's mats?"

"You just earned a session with me on MY mats." When the boy sadly nodded his acceptance, Vlad continued: "Rule number two, respect your teacher. I don't care if you don't think it's fair, or you have a better idea. Here I am your senior in all ways. Number three, no quirks."

With that chaos broke out with only Dalton, Pony, and Itsuka remaining silent. Vlad nodded at them before yelling for silence. "NOW EVERYONE WHO FAILED RULE TWO WILL GIVE ME TWENTY-FIVE PUSHUPS, SITUPS, AND SQUATS. ANY PROTESTORS WILL GET TWENTY-FIVE MORE!" As the class reluctantly began the punishment Vlad grinned. "I am hard but I am fair. Do well and you will be rewarded, ignore my rules and you will be taught to do better." The smile he gave left no doubt that they would not like that 'lesson'. "As I was saying, no quirks. You are here to become heroes. You must be able to save the day quirk or not. Most of you will use your quirk as a crutch, so you must first train your body. Then, we will teach you how to use your quirk as an extension of yourself, not a replacement. Now BEGIN!" Vlad smiled when Itsuka and Veckar began the exercises alongside their class, Pony following their lead. This is where they show me who needs molded the most. As he looked out he saw the softer ones. Monoma, Shiozaki, and Tetsutetsu all had horrendous form. Unlike Monoma and Shiozaki though who were struggling with the exercises, Tetsutetsu was making up for bad form with energy, putting 110 percent into each move. I'll simply need to teach him proper form. The rest of the class did okay on theirs. Needs improvement but definitely stronger than the last bunch. Dalton and Itsuka went through each movement smoothly and 're so young... I remember being their age. Yet, Kendo is a blackbelt in four martial arts, Veckar in one, yet both have training in other styles as well. He knew why they had trained so much, but still to see some so young who had dedicated almost all of their childhood into such a crucible to forge themselves, deeply saddened him. We shouldn't need children to give their youth. He was broken of his introspection by Dalton and Itsuka snapping crisply to attention, and the rest of the class slowly following. "Alright. Most of you were slow, inefficient, and had form that will only hurt you in the end. Itsuka, Dalton!"

"Yes sensei!"

"Yes sensei!"

"Both of you are trained Martial Artists correct?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Yes sensei!"

"You will help the class on next punishment reps. We don't need anyone getting hurt. If it's one or both of you on punishment reps, I will do it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Yes sensei!"

"Good... now that you all have had a good rest, I will announce the first match." Pausing for effect he looked ominously at the class before saying "MONOMA, VECKAR! You're up first."

* * *

Dalton wasn't surprised. He had instructor's like Vlad before. The one thing teachers like him hated more than anything was a lack of self-control. He knew Monoma's outburst would be costly, that's why he stepped in at all. The look on Vlad's face had proven it was the right move. Vald wanted Monoma to realize that Dalton was every bit his equal. Looking at his opponent though he tried not to laugh. Monoma was bouncing on the balls of his feet, boxing gloves on, looking ready to rip him apart. After a quick review of his plan he relaxed his muscles. Threat level: unchanged. Plan: Block and Destroy. He finished his own prep, strapping on his mma gloves, and taking one last drink of water before walking to the middle of the ring. As Vlad refreshed the rules they tapped gloves and went to their side of the mats. Vlad's whistle sounded and Monoma darted in. Dalton had settled, feet shoulder-width apart, arms in front of his face, hands facing forward, and fingers out like claws. Monoma went for a jab to test his opponent's defense and Dalton smiled. The jab never landed. Dalton pivoted, grabbing the arm and yanked forward, pulling Monoma to him, and giving him a light slap on the cheek before pushing him away. Monoma couldn't get his feet under him and thudded to the mat. Death in his eyes as he prepared to get back up before Vlad's voice rang out.

"One to zero!"

Getting up and returning to his side of the mats Monoma asked Kendo to bring his water bottle as he undid a glove. Taking a drink, he thanked her and put his glove back on. As Vlad's whistle sounded, Monoma went for the same move again, this time against Veckar's boxing stance. But as he threw his fist forward he enlarged it drastically, smiling. Dodge this. However, to his surprise, Dalton still had that stupid smirk on. He gently moved to side and grabbed Monoma's wrist pulling him forward and letting momentum do the rest. As he slammed into the mat, he tried to roll over and get back up, only to find Dalton's knee on his back. As he arched his head to call out, Dalton grabbed him by the hair and tapped the mat with his face. Vlad whistled far harsher this time and Dalton leapt off of Neito as Vlad checked for injuries. Finding none he glared at Dalton "You clearly outclassed him. You didn't need to go that far."

Calmly Dalton replied "He insulted the match, you, and myself when he broke the rules. I answered the insult. However, I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary sensei." Please be the right thing.

"Hmph, so you did. No punishment needed as he's fine." Turning on Monoma he snarled "Twice in one day! Twice in one day you have insulted me. Out of what? Some inferiority complex! Fifty pushups, NOW!" Monoma tried to argue but after getting threatened with seventy-five he went over and began. Seeing Dalton's smirk Vlad frowned at the boy. "Don't be smug Veckar. Had you injured him with an advanced technique like that you would be over there as well."

"Yes sensei."

"Now the next match will be..."

* * *

"Oh no... they obviously didn't give UA your file if they are leaving you in the lab's all alone."

Mei smiled at the voice "Well cowboy, guess you made it too huh?"

"You said it doc."

"How's the suit baby holding up?"

"It's working like a charm. It got me through the entrance exam."

"Good, I've got some new ones for ya!"

"Easy Mei," hearing her actual name she stopped and turned to him "you can tell me all about them" holding up two bags "during lunch."

* * *

It was during this lunch that Mei would meet Pony for the first official time. Dalton had been friends with her before he met Mei, and the two had been walking the expo together when Mei had fallen on Dalton. Despite the numerous taunts about 'The cowboy and his faithful steed', neither let it affect their friendship. Mei took to her immediately upon finding out about her quirk. During one of her rapid fire brainstorm sessions, Pony got lost in the conversation, and she and Dalton began an entirely new conversation, not that Mei noticed. As lunch ended, Mei raced off to the lab again, and Dalton and Pony returned to their class still smiling. Neither noticing the hateful glare of their arrogant classmate…

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed this. This will be a relatively short story, probably around 15 chapters or so, and will be my first real attempt at decent sized groups of people in my stories. Feedback is what drives the struggling writer on so please give it if you can. Good reviews or bad reviews it all moves me forward. (For bad reviews, a specific thing or things is the most helpful.)**


	3. Chapter 2:Living the Dream

**I DID IT! Fanfiction on a Friday!**

**In all seriousness, probably the only reason yall didn't get any fanfiction on wednesday was due to me being busy with work, responding to reviews, and one of my story ideas taking the rest of that free time. But I'm ready to give yall some more MHA and I hope you enjoy this as this will be one of the last chapters in the calm before the storm.**

* * *

**I own only my characters and my plot.**

* * *

Dalton's time in 1B went rather uneventfully after that. He was average in class, and spent the quirk training segments training with his gear. Sparring was where he excelled. Monoma was still on probation, so he was unable to challenge him, much to Monoma's chagrin. Kendo had found Dalton during one of his lunches with Mei and Pony to apologize for Monoma. After assuring her that there was no hard feelings, they began discussing the various matches the two had been in, with Mei chiming in on what babies would have helped. Before long she had joined their little had followed Kendo's lead, and the five were quickly becoming fast friends. As the days went on everyone began to settle into routine. When he wasn't being a prick(which was rare) Monoma actually excelled academically.

If you could suck up your pride enough to let someone talk down to you for thirty minutes to an hour, Monoma could teach you almost anything, though literature was his specialty. Dalton and Tetsutetsu bonded over working out, Dalton greatly helping with Tetsu's form, and Tetsu always managed to bring that same level of energy into everything. Keeping everyone going much longer than they would be able to without him. Pony's japanese was almost completely fluent after only a week or two thanks to her new friends, though she still liked messing stuff up just to get peoples reactions. Itsuka and Dalton became allbut exclusive sparring partners after everyone else all but started refusing to fight them, instead taking the punishment details. Their love of martial arts showed in their spars, with neither ever being a guaranteed victor. While Dalton had studied more martial arts, Kendo had remained focused on her core four. Regardless, the two never had any bad blood in their matches, always ending with a smile on their face. Dalton shared her love of motorcycles as well, though not to the same extent. When on class activities you could almost always find the five together, which lead to one of the largest bet rings in class history.

Only faculty knew of Nedzu's love of gambling, and he and Nemuri combined this love with her love of every student had money bet on them, and who they would wind up with. Due to human ficklety, Nedzu couldn't predict with confidence, which made the game far more fun to him. Izuku Midoriya had the most bets, with various teachers betting on just about everyone in that class winding up with Izuku. However, the close second was Dalton Veckar. The exchange student was kind, athletically built, and heroic by nature. Combined with the fact that three of his friends were girls and the money pool rapidly grew. Nemuri caught him and Kendo sparring in their spare time, and became quite convinced about the two. Nedzu believed that he had eyes for his fellow American, Pony, due to the time he spent acclimating her to Japan. Higaraki and Recovery girl had teamed up to raise the money to join the betting pool after seeing how Dalton brought Mei lunch every day, took the time to listen to her rapid fire babbling, and made sure she was taking care of herself. Aizawa hadn't been interested in other classes betting pools until he had seen Dalton and Pony out one night, simply sightseeing. The two were laughing and grinning, and their closeness brought a smile to his face,as he thought about the humble pie Nemuri and her wallet would inevitably take. He was about to leave when Pony's face got an almost serious expression on it. Now invested in what might happen, he got as close as he dared.

(So I was wondering something…..)

Dalton turned to face her at the shift in tone. (What is it?)

Pony seemed to get nervous, and Aizawa was wondering if he might have been too late to get in the betting pool when she dropped an entirely different bombshell than he had been expecting. (Doesn't your favorite hero teach at UA? Erase-something?)

Dalton laughed, and Aizawa listened on. (Eraserhead. Yeah he teaches 1-a. Why do you ask?)

Pony simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders as the two continued walking, unaware of their shadow. (It just came to me. I remember that he was one of your inspirations yet you've been hanging out with us in all your free time, or studying, so I wondered why you haven't tried to at least meet him.)

Dalton answered her instantly. (Because that's not why I'm here. I'm here to be a hero that one day Aizawa can respect. If I tried to go up and introduce myself as some fanboy…. He would have no respect for me at all….No I'm going to become a hero first, and when I am his equal, then I'll go talk to him.)

(You're so weird.) Pony said with a chuckle, playfully punching him in the arm, and they continued their nightly walk as Eraserhead zipped away across rooftops. The normally stoic hero grinned. _This next generation might not be all that bad._

* * *

The next day Nedzu called an emergency staff meeting. As the panicked heroes rushed into the conference room, Nedzu signalled Powerloader, and suddenly Aizawa was bound tightly in his own scarves. Powerloader also gagged the underground hero while Nedzu instructed the rest to sit. Powerloader put the immobilized Aizawa in his seat, before making his way to his own seat. As the entire faculty stared at the principal with confusion and worry. Nedzu then hopped down from his seat and put a binder of paper in front of each of them. As the impatient ones began flipping through it, they grew only more confused. As Nedzu finished his round, he hopped in his chair, and clasped his paws together. "My friends, in front of you is the log of the UA fleet fund. For the few of you that don't know what this is," he shot a look at All-Might "this is how we keep the bets of student romances organized."

All-Might scrolled through the binder. "Why would-"

"You do not get to ask any questions about this All-might!" The principle said in a huff. Hopelessly confused, All-Might looked at the various staff members.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

Recovery Girl chuckled. "Your devotion to justice and hero work above all else made Nedzu pay off my car." The rest of the faculty chuckled, and All-Might just looked around, still confused but not willing to ask anything else.

Nedzu glared at Recovery Girl. "*sigh* Yes, but we are not here to discuss the past. Or for that matter the Fleet." Then seeing All-Might, he sighed again. "We call it the fleet, because the log is of the various ships in the school. Ships is here being used as the shortened form of relationships. Thus multiple ships make a fleet." All-Might thought about it for a second and then nodded his understanding. "Good, and now that we are all on the same page we can address why Eraserhead is bound in his chair."

The room turned to stare at the bound Eraserhead who seemed to be more annoyed than angry at his current state. Nemuri grinned. "Not that I'm opposed to strapping a man down every now and again, why is Eraserhead bound?"

Nedzu got deathly serious. "There is something wrong with our friend Aizawa. We all know about shapeshifter quirks, and various mind control quirks. I called you here to help me figure out what is affecting him."

Recovery Girl rolled her eyes. "And just what is so wrong with him?"

Nedzu met her stare. "Last page."

The teachers, save for an annoyed Aizawa, all flipped to the last page in their binders. As they reached it, Nedzu watched as they began scanning the various columns. Nemuri caught it first. She looked at him surprised, then back at the page, then at Aizawa, before going back to the page. All-Might surprisingly found it next, with the rest of the teachers following suit. All-Might gently put the binder down. "So Aizawa made a very large bet, why is this such a problem? He appears to have made such bets in the past, albeit not of this size."

Vald spoke up before Nedzu got a chance. "Because this is the first time he has ever bet outside of his class."

All-Might cocked his head quizzically. "Is that not allowed?"

Nedzu answered the thin man. "Of course it's allowed All-Might. As you can see I bet on the whole school pretty much, as do Nemuri and Recovery Girl. The issue is that this is the largest bet he has ever place, as well as the first time outside of his class. These factors are alarming in and of themselves, but when combined, they become quite terrifying indeed."

All-Might nodded, and began to ponder this information, when Recovery Girl got up with a sigh. "Why don't we just ask him?" She said, and then removed the gag.

Aizawa stretched his jaw for a bit before speaking. "Thanks Chiyo, anyways I am not mind controlled or anything like that. I'm just….. expanding my options is all."

Nedzu glared at him curiously, and Nemuri followed. Then Vlad spoke up. "You don't make gambles like this old friend, if you know something definite then your bet is invalid."

Aizawa smirked. "I don't know anything for certain. Besides, you're their teacher so you would know if something was up. I have a hunch, and I like her more than the others. She stabilizes him, keeps his drive in check, and inspires him."

Nemuri was still glaring suspiciously at him. "Even if that's true, the bet is too lopsided now with how much you put in."

Smiling, All-Might said "I can fix that!" Then began reaching into his pockets.

"That's not necessary All-Might, we will just need to give Aizawa some of hi-" Nedzu stopped as All-Might tossed a stack of money onto the table. Everyone turned to him and he looked down embarrassed.

"It's for whoever wins. There should be enough there to cover any difference…"

Nemuri's jaw stopped working and even Nedzu was speechless. Aizawa looked at the thin man with concern. "Why Toshinori?"

All-Might looked back at him sadly. "I know I suck at this teaching thing, and I know that my selfish heroics leave you all to pick up the slack some times…. But I am committed to this school, and to all of you guys." When everyone was silent, he shuffled awkwardly. "So… l-let me know the next time another boat-ship sets sail?" He asked hesitantly.

Nedzu eyed him suspiciously. "This doesn't get you off the hook for-"

Suddenly Recovery Girl smacked him on the back of the head. "Hush now." Then turning to All-Might with a smile she said "Welcome to the UA Fleet, Toshinori!"

With that they untied Eraserhead and began to review everyone's bets since they had a new member. Going over the various rules and how to broach a new ship for the group, before going into the numbers themselves. All-Might's smile didn't waver a single time, even as he got lost under the sea of numbers.

* * *

**Aww. Yeah sorry bout this whole last part guys. When I was writing this it was only supposed to be Nedzu and Midnight and maybe a few others. Aizawa was going to be too apathetic to bet,Hizashi was going to be too bad at it to keep playing, and all might was going to be too busy. Instead, this came into my head. This idea of a chance conversation bringing Aizawa into the fold, and in a chain reaction, bringing all of the UA faculty into a family building moment. All-Might's guilt/fear that he is letting them all down, coupled with his loneliness from only being a hero for so long, and you get Sad-might. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed this, as it will be the ending of the good times for alot of these characters. **

**As always feedback is appreciated beyond words, and I hope you will enjoy what's to come!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams end

**Hey guys, so I have heard all you guys asking for more of For Your Eyes Only. I am working on the next chapter as fast as I can. However, as I mentioned earlier this is a very emotional story, and I don't want to ****disappoint**** you guys. This was already done save for editing, so I am giving yall this while I work on the next chapter of For Your Eyes Only. Please don't give up on me, I hear all of you guys and I am so very grateful for everything. The moment I finish the next chapter and I'm happy with it I will get it to you guys no matter what day!**

**I own nothing but my characters and my plot. The rest goes to their proper owner.**

* * *

As classes went on, the resentment from Monoma set off warning bell's in Dalton's head. He knew that he had taken it too personally in their match, but whenever he made attempts to mend the rift with Monoma, the blonde boy brushed them aside, usually with an insult or two. As a result Dalton and his friends simply started avoiding Monoma. Then Monoma challenged him to a spar. Vlad wasn't sure about it, but since there hadn't been any reported incidents between the two, he couldn't see a reason to deny it. Calling Itsuka over, Dalton was on edge as he spoke. "What's Monoma's angle?" He whispered.

With a shrug she replied. "I don't know. He's been sparring with me alot, but he hasn't improved that much. Be careful though"

"I will, thanks."

The two boys met in the center of the mats, then Vlad sent them to their respective corners. With a blow from whistle the match began. Itsuka was watching for what Monoma was playing but couldn't see any tricks as Monoma raced in as usual. Then Monoma said something to Dalton, Dalton responded, and then he dropped his guard. The vicious punch that followed left Dalton sprawled on the floor, a black eye already forming. Tetsutetsu leaned over in a panic. "What's up with Dalton?" He asked Itsuka, whose brow was furrowed as she tried to figure out what had happened.

"I don't know." She replied, still confused.

"Has he ever dropped his guard for you?" The confused boy asked.

Itsuka's eyebrows furrowed. "No." Vlad called out Monoma's point and after ensuring that Dalton was okay to continue, sent the two back to their side of the mats. Itsuka ran over to Dalton."What was that?" She asked.

"That prick used a brainwashing quirk." He spat and then turned away from her. She tried to ask what he meant but he wasn't listening anymore. Instead he didn't even raise his guard, he just calmly walked towards Monoma. Monoma, uncomfortable with this change in tactics tried to ask him something, only for Dalton's fist to slam into his glove. The force caused the glove to hit Monoma in the face, beginning one of the worst games of 'why are you hitting yourself' that the class had ever seen. Dalton had always held back, but here they were watching him unleash on Monoma who was left barely standing. Monoma again tried to say something and Dalton punched him square in the face, dropping the boy before walking over to his side of the mats. Vlad had known something was off about the fight from the beginning, but the second round wasn't a spar, it was revenge. He had never seen the easy going boy so...mad? furious? no...he was pissed. Vlad hadn't even gotten to blow his whistle before the fight was over. As Dalton walked to his side of the mat, Vlad raced to Monoma. The boy was unconscious, numerous bruises were forming, and he was sure something would be damaged. He had Tetsutetsu and Kendo take Monoma to recovery girl before sending the rest of class to lunch early.

"What. Was. That?" The big man demanded as he towered over Dalton.

Dalton sighed. "I have no excuse sensei."

Vlad's blood boiled. "OH NO. HAVING NO EXCUSE IS FOR BEING LATE OR FORGETTING HOMEWORK, NOT BEATING A CLASSMATE TO A PULP!" He hated having to yell at Dalton. The boy had been one of his best students up until now, he didn't cause problems, did whatever was assigned to him, but this couldn't be overlooked. Vald took a deep breath, pressing his index finger and thumb into the bridge of his nose. "Look...Veckar, you have never lost it on another student before. But this, this isn't something I can just let you off with a warning on. You could have seriously hurt him-"

"I knew what I was doing. I wasn't going to seriously hurt the prick, but he needed to learn a lesson." Dalton snapped.

"What do you-" Vlad was interrupted by someone knocking on the door to the gym. Then, an exhausted, purple haired boy walked in.

"I think I can explain what happened." The figure said in a monotone.

"And just who are you?" Demanded Vlad.

"My name is Hitoshi Shinso, Mr King. I go to the general educations class."

"Hitoshi Shinso, I can't say I know you-" Vlad started, but was cut off by Dalton.

"I can. You have a mind control quirk don't you?" Asked Dalton.

"Not quite Veckar. My quirk works by someone answering a question I ask, though it's broken through external force hitting my target."

Suddenly the pieces came together for Vlad "Monoma ran into you before he came to the gym, didn't he?"

"Yes sensei."

"Thank you for coming in. Go enjoy your lunch now, I know what to do now."

Shinso bowed. "Not a problem, and Dalton, I am sorry for my quirk being used against you in such a manner."

"Don't worry about it. We all make our own beds." The boy somberly replied.

Smiling at that and bowing once more to Vlad, Shinso left. Vlad rubbed his temples, before turning to Dalton. "For the next three months you will spar with me exclusively. You are also on punishment detail, meaning every time we finish here you are to scrub down the mats and equipment before your lunch. I'm not letting you off the hook for this, you could have taken the higher road here and done the match once you figured his plan out. Or informed me, yet you took matters into your own hands. These next three months are going to suck for you, as I will make sure you never let this happen again without thinking."

Dalton snapped to attention. "Yes sensei! Does punishment detail begin now?"

Vlad sighed. "No, with your eye like that I want you to go straight to the cafeteria and get some Ice before you go to meet your friend in the support course. It begins tomorrow, now go get some ice we will be skipping our first subject after lunch so be back no later than thirteen hundred."

"Yes sensei!"

* * *

"That's so stupid. You said he started it right?" Asked Mei.

"It doesn't matter Mei, I shouldn't have lost it like that." Dalton said, wincing again as Pony moved the ice pack slightly. She mouthed an apology, and Mei continued.

"Hmph, I just wish they'd let you use my babies, then your face wouldn't look like you replace your eye with a plum." The inventor said with a pout.

"Aww come on it doesn't look that bad does it?" Dalton asked, removing the ice pack despite objections from the other three at the table, Pony loudest of all.

"I shall call you: Ranger, the plum eyed cowboy!" The pinkette declared dramatically.

"Meeiiii!"

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Monoma came back halfway through the afternoon with only a few bruises. Recovery girl had smacked Vlad for letting the fight go that far before scolding Dalton for losing his temper. The look on Monoma's face showed he had received a similar lecture before his return. Once she had said her piece she left, and Vlad resumed class. However, Dalton was very aware of the glare that Monoma sent him every time Vlad turned away from the class. One thought kept going through his head, and he prayed it was just paranoia. He's gonna do something stupid soon.

* * *

Soon enough class was over, and Vlad gave both of them slips to take home to their parents. Dalton knew he would get a lecture as soon as he opened the video call, but it was still worth it in his eyes. After going to pick up Mei so they could go home (which wound up with him slinging Mei over his shoulder and saying goodbye to Power Loader to Mei's frustration) he began the walk home. He got a few odd looks, as a teen in a long coat carrying a pouting girl over his shoulder should, but most of the regulars knew exactly what was happening by now. Mei was almost through with her usual silent treatment when a sudden impact jolted them forward. Ordinarily, Dalton wouldn't have had any issue with this kind of attack, but Mei's added weight threw him off balance. Turning mid fall to let his butt take the impact he moved Mei so she would land on his chest. As they thudded to the ground, she whipped out her stun-gun and was about to fire it at their attacker when Dalton pushed it away.

"Mei-ah...I need you to get off me and cross the street. I need to talk to Monoma real quick, and I need you safe. Okay?" Dalton winced as he tried to get up.

Mei got off of him, and the two stood. "Fine, but I'm coming in if you get over your head, you got that cowboy?!" She said glaring at him, and then Monoma before stepping into the crosswalk.

"Sure thing doc." He all but whispered.

As Mei crossed the street Dalton and Monoma faced off. "Monoma. I'm not going to fight you."

"Oh so it's only fun when everyone's watching huh?" The blonde boy spat.

"It was a spar. I have never hurt anyone who didn't try to cheat." Dalton shot back, his anger rising.

Monoma's face contorted with rage. "Just shut up. Someone quirkless doesn't belong in UA."

"No. Someone who has nothing but contempt for others doesn't belong in UA." Dalton advanced on Monoma spitting every sentence with venom "Someone who cheats, and even then, doesn't have the grace to admit when they lost doesn't belong in UA. Someone who attacks another from behind almost injuring someone who nothing to do with it doesn't belong in UA." Seeing the walk light Dalton turned and began crossing saying "You're just like your quirk Monoma, just copying the real heroes."

Monoma saw red. Bristling with every accusation, he burst at the last one, charging across the street for Dalton. He made it halfway before he heard the horn of car trying to slam on its brakes. Dalton turned at the horn and saw what was going to happen. Before he even realized he pressed his panic button and darted towards Monama. He shoved Monoma out of the way as his armor began sliding into place. Then, there was a crunch, and he felt like he was flying until he hit the ground and everything went black.

* * *

When emergency services arrived, they found a panicked pink haired girl removing crumpled armor pieces off of a teen in the middle of the street. They had to remove her by force to check on the boy, but reluctantly they had to bring her back to help them remove the rest of the metal plates. On finding his ID, and the girl confining he was a UA student, they called Recovery Girl and sped towards UA as they tried to stabilize the boy. The police officer who responded to the scene questioned the driver, who was completely distraught. However the woman was clearly in the right, as the walk light was red and she had a green light, combined with her tire marks indicating her attempt to stop. After being assured there was nothing she could have done, they examined the car. The front end was completely smashed up. Prying open the hood also revealed damage to the engine block. Calling a tow truck for her vehicle, and loading the other boy, the girl, and the driver in his cruiser and heading to UA, the Officer could only shake his head as a feeling in his gut told him that this would doubtless be one of the many tragedies that was completely pointless.

* * *

Upon arrival the Officer and his passengers were let in and lead to the Principal's office. Inside were Principle Nezu with his trademark smile, Aizawa looking alert for once, and Vlad King nervously pacing. As the officer gave his report to Nezu, Aizawa was watching the pinkette. He knew of her of course, all the teachers talk about the promising or troublesome students. Mei Hatsume fit both of those criteria. Aizawa couldn't count the numerous praises and curses he had heard from Higaraki about the young prodigy. He also knew of her connection to unique student in 1B, having seen their daily lunches, and the fact that her father had recommended both of them. Reiki Hatsume had all but crusaded for the school to at least give the quirkless boy a chance. From what he heard from Vlad, the decision to let him try out had been worth it, save for today.

Miss Hatsume was alternating between pretending Neito Monoma didn't exist or glaring at him. Aizawa looked to the blonde and saw an emptiness in the boy's face. He knew that had Monoma been put in his class he would have expelled the boy by now. UA was not where you found your place, this was a place for those ready to serve the people. Neito had been observed causing numerous incidents and had any of the teachers gotten involved he would have had a lot of disciplinary action against him taken. But Itsuka Kendo policed him for the most part and Dalton Veckar tried to regain Monoma's focus so he would leave the others alone. He turned his attention back to the Officer as the man finished his report and saluted before leaving. Now was time for the interviews which was why he was called in.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Vlad was nauseous. He thought he had handled everything appropriately. He had dealt with Dalton then gone to see Monoma. Recovery Girl grilled him about what happened and smacked him for negligence in stopping the fight, which he just took head hung low as he knew she was right. When the boy had awoken he had told him that once Dalton had finished with his three months of punishment detail, he would be on punishment detail for the rest of the school year. The boy had tried to argue which only angered Vlad as he went into the next point: Monoma would receive a black mark on his record. This mark would put him on next to indefinite probation at the school, meaning if he stepped out of line again he was out. The boy was furious and opened his mouth to speak, but Vlad simply raised an eyebrow, daring him to incident alone wasn't worthy of the black mark, but the refusal to change, and reports from other teachers about Monoma harassing the other students revealed the boy's blatant disregard for the rules and expected behavior of a hero. Recovery Girl stepped back in and began his final treatment, telling Vlad that Monoma would be available for class in the afternoon.

I thought I handled this.

His stomach clenched when the driver of the car broke into tears, as she explained how she tried to avoid hitting Dalton. As the woman finishes, sobbing, Aizawa tells her that she did nothing wrong and Nezu pats her leg telling her that accidents happen but to move on knowing she did all she could. With that they dismiss her and the policeman takes her home. Vlad is certain Aizawa will call Monoma next, and prepares some questions of his own, but Aizawa doesn't even look at Monoma. Instead he calls on Miss Hatsume. As she sits in front of them, fire in her eyes, Vlad knew this would not end well.

* * *

Principle Nezu had seen almost everything in his time as the principle. He knew from experience that humans could be vile, hateful things. The current Number Two Hero: Endeavour had attempted to severely burn All Might while they were students here, though All Might didn't think that's what happened at all. He knew that Aizawa had severely beaten a boy that had been drunkenly discussing raping Emi Fukukado in his senior year. And he knew of the numerous rumors and hateful speech from people who questioned how close Hizashi Yamada and Shota Aizawa actually were also during their senior year. Though such critics had gone silent when they found the badly beaten would-be rapist wrapped in a scarf. However, this group was shaping up to be equally eventful. Between the animosity between Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoryia, Shouto Todoroki's strongly rumored abuse, and now this….senseless tragedy.

He sipped his tea as Miss Hatsume described the events. From what Higaraki had described this woman was flighty, a little off, and manic to an extreme. Yet Hatsume calmly spelled out events, never giving way to bias, even though she did seem spit Monoma's name like it was a foul taste in her mouth. He figured the two were close given how strongly the boy was recommended by her father, and he definitely saw it now. She was beyond scared, worried, and upset about what happened to Dalton. But, she was scarily mad at Monoma. He gave the conversation his full focus as Miss Hatsume described Dalton activating his panic button. A button on his gloves was designed for when voice activation would take too long, it also increased speed of the plates moving into position and locked them in place requiring disassembly to remove them. He had gotten a text containing Recovery Girls report that the boy would live in the middle of the officer's report. Focusing his beady eyes on the pinkette, he grinned mentally. We will be watching your career very closely, Miss Hatsume. After all, you likely saved that boy's life.

* * *

Monoma was a blank slate. All he could think about was Dalton saving him. Over and over he watched as Dalton shoved him out of the way, and then was thrown into the air. Soon enough it was replaying the scene but all he heard was "You're just like your quirk...just copying the real heroes!" And Monoma knew that Dalton was right.

* * *

Recovery Girl had been at UA longer even than Principle Nezu. Yet she had almost never had to heal student who had intentionally harmed each other. But when she did she found they always came in groups. She remembered healing Toshinori's burns that he assured her had been an accident. She had been about to heal the boy that was found beaten in the school's restroom before someone played a recording of the boy planning to rape poor Miss Fukukado. The only thing saving that boy then was her oath to do no harm. She figured it was going to be one of those years when Tetsutetsu and Kendo brought Monoma in and explained what had happened. Between this, and regularly seeing Izuku, it was seeming like one of those years more and more. She had figured she would be seeing Monoma sooner or later, but she didn't think it would be this soon. However the worst thing he had was bruises, Veckar had clearly known what he was doing.

This saddened her, because it meant he was in full control and chose to do this to another student. She made sure to express her displeasure when she lectured the three that afternoon. She had been in the middle of a conversation with Nemuri about her and Nezu's little bet when the call came. She almost dropped her phone halfway through the call. Quickly prepping, she took over as soon as the ambulance arrived. Now the boy was still asleep on one of her beds as she sent the report to Nezu. He was doing well, but there was definite spinal damage that she didn't know if it would heal or not naturally. She dreaded what would happen when she had to tell him that he would never be able to become a hero...

* * *

**Yeah I did say this would be the end of happy times, at least for a while.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, feedback as always is appreciated and keeps me going. Actually I am going to through this out there:**

**Send me what yall want to see happen.**

**I will always write my story, but as you can see with mina, your feedback shapes alot and I would love to see where yall think the story is going! Stay awesome guys, and until next time!**

**P.s also please check out this story: Iron Deku by Luciendar. The guy puts me to shame and I know he will give yall some great hours of enjoyment!**


	5. Chapter 4: When Dreams Fall

**Ok so in continuing my goal to finish out my fanfiction, I give yall another chapter of Dreams! **

**This one is a slower one, but it is crucial to setting up the rest of the story.**

* * *

**I own nothing but my characters and plot, all other characters and settings belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 4: When dreams fall…

Almost everyone in class 1-B noticed when Vlad paused for a second as he looked at the two empty chairs in the room. After a heavy moment, their teacher continued with the lesson, despite the somber atmosphere. Not that anyone could pay that much attention as it was. News traveled fast in UA, and it wasn't even an hour before it seemed like everyone knew what had happened. When Monoma was expelled the next day, it left everyone with even more questions, but there were no answers to be found. The faculty wouldn't say and Dalton didn't wake up for an entire day. Even after he woke up, however, he refused to see anyone but faculty and his family when they arrived. As the days turned into a week, the attitude of the entire class had been plummeting, so much so that most of them almost missed Vlad's introduction of a new student.

Hitoshi Shinso had made it very clear that he was going to be a hero, and had planned to make it into the hero courses, but not even he was happy with how he would finally get that chance. As he made his introduction to the class before taking Monoma's seat, Vlad paused. Then he called out to someone else. As another student from the General Education course walked in, she was almost bowled over, when Pony ran from the room. Vlad weakly raised an arm to stop her, but she was already gone. The new student didn't even bother with her introduction. Instead, she awkwardly shuffled to her desk, as the entire class turned their attention to their teacher. The big man's shoulders were slumped as he resignedly began the next lesson.

Pony flung the door open without even knocking. Recovery Girl frowned at her before motioning her to the far curtain. Dalton had the bed sitting up and was just finishing some homework as Pony slowly walked up to the side of his bed. He refused to meet her eyes as he finished the last problem and put the papers inside his book. Then he dropped the book into the bag, not looking or caring how it landed. (Who'd they get?) He asked, defeated. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally came running down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. Before long he wrapped his around her, and they were both crying.

When they finally broke apart, sniffling, neither would meet the other's eyes. Pony spoke first, her voice slightly raw. (Hitoshi took Monoma's spot.)

Dalton tensed at the name but nodded. (T-thats good. His power can make him a really good hero if he trains well…. Though Eraserhead would be a better teacher for him.)

Pony nodded slowly. (I didn't stay long enough to hear who...who they...who-)

(It's okay, Pony.)

She whirled to face him, new tears threatening to fall. (NO IT'S NOT!) As the tears started to fall Dalton reached out and slowly pulled her towards him until her head was on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he just held her while she cried. (You're going to get better…. You will…. You're going to get better and be a great hero and we'll be partners and we're going to make the world a better place!)

Dalton inhaled shakily and held it for a moment, before slowly exhaling. (No I won't Pony.) She started to get up and object, but he just held her a little bit tighter and continued. (My spinal cord was all but severed just above my L-3 vertebrae. I will likely never walk again.)

(T-then… who ...who…. Who will be my partner? Who's going to be my Ranger?)

Dalton tensed and his eyes warmed at the reminder. (I… You don't need one Pony. You never did.) He let her go, and she sat up wiping at her face. (So go on, be the hero YOU wanted to be. Don't wait for me.)

Pony opened her mouth but froze, and Dalton looked away. With a fake yawn, he began reclining the bed. Pony stood and tried to make eye contact, but he still refused to look at her. Slowly she began to make her way out of Recovery Girl's office but froze when she caught sight of Mr. Aizawa standing in the corner. He raised a finger to his lips, then with a jerk of his head, motioned for her to follow him as he headed into the corridor. As the two made their way down the Hall, not a word was said until Aizawa lead her out of a side door. Unable to hold it in any longer Pony asked: "How much did you hear?"

Aizawa shook his head. "I don't care about what you two were speaking about. I came to speak to you."

"You should be speaking to him. He's your biggest fan you know…."

Aizawa let out a long sigh. "I wanted you to know that none of us wanted to replace him… Vlad and I fought for as long as we could to wait for him. But when Recovery Girl gave her report…. There was nothing we could do."

Pony felt her temper rise. "So you just decided to abandon him because it is LIKELY that he won't walk again? Well, guess what? He's beat the odds before. Hell, he beat the odds by making it in here!"

Aizawa tilted his head. "Pony… His L-3 vertebrae were completely crushed, severing his spinal cord."

Recovery Girl pulled the curtain back shortly after Pony left. Pressing a button on the bed, she frowned at Dalton as the bed forced him to sit up. He was refusing to look at her. "That was a cruel lie you told her." He looked up in shock and Recovery Girl laughed. "I may not be fluent in English anymore, but I understand it perfectly. It was wrong to lie to her like that."

He looked back down at his legs. "She needs to be happy. She deserves to have hope."

The nurse shook her head slowly. "No, she deserves the truth. Not to be left waiting for something that can not happen."

"If she's happy, and has hope, she can keep going about her normal routine. She won't need to always come to see me, I'll be recovering, and she can make new friends. She can become a hero. She can forget abo-"

Before he even finished his sentence, Recovery Girl smacked him on the back of the head. "You two are going to cost me quite a bit of money, but you are out of your mind if you think that girl will forget about you."

The back of Dalton's head still hurt but his head shot up at that. "Money?"

Recovery Girl raised her hand in threat. "You are going to be a good boy and forget that part, right?"

Eyes wide Dalton said "W-what part?"

Her hand went down as her normal smile returned and she dropped some gummies on the bed in front of him. "Good, now you should think about what to say to her before Mr. Hatsume comes to take you home tonight." He nodded slowly, and she turned to go back to her workspace, but suddenly turned back to him. Smile gone. "And I'm not going to have to remind you to do that sooner than later…. Am I?"

Dalton frantically shook his head and she smiled and went back to work.

The mood of the teachers as they sat in the conference room matched that of Class 1-B. Even Hizashi wasn't smiling. Nedzu forced a smile as he stood on his end of the table. "While we are all sad about what happened, we as the faculty should do our best to not let this tragedy weigh us down so much that we neglect our duties. After all, a hero smiles even when there is no hope, isn't that right Toshinori?"

Toshinori opened his mouth, but Aizawa cut him off. "There is a difference between no hope, and taking away hope. You should never have replaced him while he is still here."

Nedzu frowned. "As I recall, you have always been the practical one, yet that objection is based purely out of sentiment."

Vlad sighed. "It was still wrong… I couldn't even introduce them properly." The big man hung his head, and Midnight gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Nedzu exhaled in frustration. "We have talked about this subject ad nauseum already. We also came to the agreement that we needed to keep moving forward."

Recovery Girl laughed humorlessly. "Nedzu, I tell you it must be very nice to be disconnected from emotion, but quite frankly you are the only one here with that condition. So do please forgive the rest of us for still mourning a tragedy."

Nedzu wiped a paw down his face in exasperation. "We are Heroes, tragedies happen every day-"

He was cut off by Toshinori, in his hulked form, slamming his fist against the table. "He was a child! And in our care!"

Nedzu frowned at the big man, who shifted back and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. "Would you care to tell me what their age matters to villains? Or how much it mattered at USJ?" Toshinori's eyes shot towards Aizawa, then down in defeat. "Age has never been a factor in-"

"But this wasn't a villain, was it Nedzu?" Aizawa cut the principle off coldly. "This was no villain attack or random tragedy. No this was a boy making the ultimate sacrifice for someone who hated him. That makes him a hero, and since he will never be able to become an official hero now, then I will mourn the death of a hero." Standing, Aizawa left the room without a second glance.

The meeting unofficially over the moment Aizawa closed the door behind him. Vlad and All-Might were just staring at their hands. Nemuri was trying not to laugh, Chiyo was grinning from ear to ear despite the glare Nedzu was giving the nurse, and Ectoplasm had sighed and left when he realized that he was late for karaoke. Before long it was only Chiyo and Nedzu left. "Why do you always oppose me so?"

The nurse laughed. "I don't oppose you Nedzu, I oppose you treating people like chess pieces."

The principal sighed and sat on the edge of the table. "I am trying to keep them all moving. You and I both know what's coming….and what it will do to the students."

Chiyo looked directly into the principal's eyes. "All the more reason to stick together, old friend. You jumped the gun replacing him this fast, but they will adapt. However, do not think Aizawa will forget this. He's going to have his eyes on you for anything he sees as betraying the students from now on."

Nedzu smiled. "Oh, I know…. It's why I think he will make a pretty great principal when it's his time."

* * *

**Yeah... this one was definitely a sadder one to write, but I am liking the direction it's heading.**

**As always, feel free to leave positive or negative feedback, and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 5: New Ones Rise

**Hey guys so I'm not dead and neither are my stories! I have had a ton of things happen and change in my rl but my stories have never left my heart. I'm working on all of them right now, but this was the first one I was able to finish, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I own only my characters and my plot, everything else belongs to the creators of my hero academia.**

* * *

Chapter 5: New ones rise.

"There you go… now let's try simulation one-thousand-seventy four…."

The Pinkette hunched over her desk was interrupted by a knock on her door. Slowly the door opened and she quickly closed the program as her mother entered the room. "Mei… When was the last time you slept?"

Mei turned back to her desk with a huff. "I don't have time to sleep. My babies need me."

"Well, it's good to know that some things will never change."

Mei whirled back around and saw Dalton grinning at her. Her mother shook her head before giving Dalton room to wheel himself into the room. Mei's smile began to falter as she looked at the metal contraption her friend was bound to and he chuckled. She glared at him. "I still don't understand why you won't use my rocket baby."

Dalton grinned. "You couldn't get it to stop blowing up. Remember?"

Mei turned away with a mock pout. "I would have!" Dalton stared evenly at her and she sighed. "Eventually." Dalton chuckled again and Mei found herself joining in.

Dalton smiled at the pinkette and sighed. "It's good to see you again Mei."

"You too, cowboy." She missed the obvious wince at the painful reminder as she turned back to the blueprints that littered her desk. "So what can I do for you?"

Dalton shook his head. "Nothing this time. Just visiting a friend." He began to slowly back the chair up. "Anyways, I know you'll be keeping yourself busy, but I'll be here for two weeks if you wanted to work on a few designs together like we used to."

Mei frowned at the wall. Two weeks? She needed more time. "Oh?" She needed to work faster. If she upped her caffeine intake she could go other fifty-seven hours with only a two percent drop in efficiency.

"Yeah…. I'm just dropping by the area to catch up with you and the rest of the gang."

The efficiency loss wouldn't slow her by more than- Her entire train of thought crashed as his words registered. The hesitation and uncertain delivery made her stop what she was doing. He was lying….. but why? "Well, then you'd best be on your way to see the rest of them! By then my babies will be ready for you to help out on."

Dalton flinched at her dismissal but perked up at the end. She wasn't trying to be rude. She was just Mei. He chuckled as he started to wheel backward. "You got it…. Doc."

* * *

Pony frowned as she made her way to the UA gate. She got a notification that someone was asking for her, but she couldn't think of anyone that wouldn't just have texted or called her. Stepping outside the gate she looked around for her caller only to stop as a man in a wheelchair smiled at her. He grinned. "I'm sorry miss, but I lead a sign the wrong way and my time-"

He was cut off as Pony crashed into him. "DALTON!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

Dalton smiled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. (Hey there, Pony.)

She slowly let him go and straightened wiping at her eyes. (What are you doing here?)

Dalton opened his mouth…..and then closed it. With a side glance at the gate, he shook his head. (I can't tell you…..at least, not yet.) Pony frowned at him and he pleaded with her. (Please, Pony….)

Reluctantly she nodded and her smile returned. (Okay…. But I'll be waiting you know!)

(I'll tell you by the end of the week. I promise.)

She grinned. (I'd hunt you down if ya didn't!)

They both chuckled for a minute before Dalton began to turn his chair. (Got some time to catch up?)

(Only if you let me push.)

Dalton froze mid-turn. (You don't need to do that. I'm fine.) His voice was cold and emotionless, cutting at Pony's heart. She shook her head as she slowly stepped towards him.

(I know you don't need it.) He looked up at her with glassy eyes and she put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. (I just WANT to help.) He closed his eyes and looked away before slowly nodding. Pony blinked the warmth away from her own eyes as she stepped behind her friend. (Besides,) she said with a grin (your stories are better with your hands-free! And believe me, I have quite a few questions for you, Mister-I-don't-call-or-write!) She then took off at top speed, leaving Dalton to clutch at his armrests for dear life as the two shot down the street.

(PONY!)

* * *

Dalton felt his smile begin to falter as he wheeled down the darkened hallway. Dropping Pony back off at the dorms had taken longer than he wanted. He had tried to get out before everyone knew he was back, but it was pointless. Tetsutetsu had been in the common room with Kirishima and once he saw him any attempt to get out unnoticed was futile. It was hard to tell his friends that he couldn't stay and chat and had taken him far longer than he had wanted. He could only hope that-

"Veckar?"

He stopped at the sound of the voice behind him. He slowly turned his chair and was put face to face with his former teacher, Vlad King. The big man seemed to freeze when he met Dalton's gaze. Dalton gave him a short bow. "Vlad-sensei. I am running late for a meeting or I would love to stay and talk." He began to reach for his wheels but stopped when the big man looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry… I never got to say that before."

Dalton tilted his head in confusion. "For what? I wanted you to replace me once I…." He trailed off as Vlad slowly raised his head.

"For everything. I should have known about what Monoma was capable of, I should have done things differently, I should have-"

"Monoma didn't put me in this chair." Dalton's voice was firm and caught Vlad off-guard. "A car did that. But I would have done it for anyone."

Vlad nodded slowly and gave him a small smile. "I believe you kid."

Dalton smiled and turned to continue on his way. "And as for you not apologizing? You never needed to."

* * *

"You're late."

Dalton looked away. "Yes, sir."

"I trust you can be more punctual in the future?"

Dalton's head snapped up. "Sir?"

The man across from him gave a small grin. "Relax. I know what kept you. And I also know that this won't happen again….. right?"

"No, sir!"

"Good." The man took a sip of tea as he opened a file. "You probably are unaware of this, but I have been involved in more faculty meetings about you, than I have been in for any other student, save for one." Dalton's eyes widened at this and the man continued. "As if I didn't get enough sleep already, I had meeting after meeting once you got hit. I was also on the inquiry into that incident. But I never got a chance to get your side of the story."

The man took another sip of tea and waited for Dalton to speak. Dalton gripped his armrests and then forced himself to release them. He knew this was coming. "Mei and I were on our way home after school. I was carrying her when I was stuck from behind by Neito Monoma. We had an altercation in the sparring ring that day, and I took it personally and had hurt him, resulting in both of us getting punished. He was still angry and was trying to provoke me into another altercation. I sent Mei across the street and then I insulted him back. I headed across but when I turned back I saw Monoma charging at me even though the walk light was gone. There was a car speeding towards him and I pushed him out of the way."

The man closed the file. "That is a very precise version of events."

"Thank you, sir-"

"But it tells me nothing. Why did you hurt a classmate rather than reporting the incident?"

Dalton looked away. "Because I was angry."

"Why?"

Dalton met the man's eyes again. "Because this….." he let out a sigh of frustration then straightened. "Because he had the gall to insult and demean others' goals simply because he couldn't achieve his fairly."

"And heroes don't cheat?"

Dalton's determination faltered. "Well…. I mean…. Sometimes the situation may call for underhanded tactics….. but against fellow heroes in something with no real stakes?"

"Then why save him?" The man leaned forward on his elbows. "Why not let a Toyota Corolla keep such a man from being a hero ...after all you survived, didn't you?"

Dalton shook his head as if he had already had this discussion before. "I survived because of my armor. And either way, it doesn't matter, a hero saves everyone, no matter the cost."

"But what about all of the lives you could have saved if you didn't save him? Instead, you cost the world two heroes instead of one fake one. This doesn't bother you?"

Dalton's mouth opened but nothing came out. How could he admit that he had thought about that? How could he admit that he had countless days he wished he had let Monoma die? Then, he pushed those dark thoughts back down. "If I let him die…. then I wouldn't be any kind of hero at all."

A third voice spoke up from the doorway. "If you don't take him, I will."

Dalton's head snapped to look at the newcomer and the man across from him sighed. "I told you I would tell you how it went Higaraki…"

The support teacher chuckled. "As if I would just take your word on that."

Dalton raised his hand, which made both teachers chuckle. "Um… Senseis?"

Higaraki turned to Aizawa in surprise. "You didn't even tell him?"

The dark-haired man let out a groan. "I was going to if he passed."

"Oh, as if you thought he would fail." Dalton's head was dealing. What were they talking about? Why was Aizawa being so cryptic and what did Higaraki mean by 'taking him'? Seeing a free moment before the two could start arguing again, he raised his hand, causing Higaraki to chuckle. "You can speak freely kid."

Dalton nodded and sheepishly lowered his hand. Then he turned to Aizawa. "Why did you call me here, sir?"

Aizawa picked up the file in front of him. "Because there is something I want for my students…. Preparation." Seeing Dalton's confused expression he opened the file. "Electrical bursts, infinite creation, acid generation, rock-like skin, sound amplification, and power enhancement. These are all abilities of students in my class, and each one of my them has no idea how to take a villain down without their powers." He closed the folder with a sigh. "One of them was going to apply to UA without even knowing of his quirk or having a plan." He rubbed his eyes and looked down at the file. "They need more than that…. But I don't have the time or energy to teach them. Nor do I know how to teach them how to construct what they may need out in the field."

Dalton's jaw fell. "You… want me to be a teacher?"

Higaraki grinned. "That's the gist of it, kid."

"But why me? I'm still a kid….. Anyone can teach them how to fight… And Higaraki-sensei could teach them the technical knowledge of support devices!"

Higaraki shook his head. "I don't have the time either. Between the League of Villains and your nightmare of a best friend, my hands are full."

Dalton opened his mouth to contest the point but Aizawa cut him off. "I'm not talking about throwing you into the deep end. You would work as my assistant for a year, then you would take a small group as an initial class, and then as you continue the group would slowly grow into a full class. You acted like a hero once already, I'm asking if you can do it again." Dalton looked at his legs before slowly meeting Aizawa's expectant gaze.

"Can I have some time to think about this?"

Aizawa nodded. "You have a week. I'll be here every night until eight for one week. Give me your answer anytime within that week. If you don't give me your answer within that time I will take it as a rejection of my offer."

Dalton nodded absently. "Yes, sir."

Aizawa stared for a moment longer before gathering the papers on his desk into a neat pile. Sensing the conversation was now over, Dalton turned his wheelchair and left the room. As the door closed behind him, Higaraki grinned at Aizawa. "You like him."

Aizawa grunted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Higaraki chuckled. "Sure. And that's not the most words I've heard you say all month."

Aizawa only grunted in annoyance as a response.

* * *

**Whew. That took far more than I was expecting. Anyways, there will likely be two-three more chapters after this. One for him to talk to his friends and come to a decision, probably one of him living with said decision, and one epilogue.**

**As for this chapter, I don't really have much to say in terms of clarification or points of interest. The teachers might be a tad OOC but I think they are at least consistent with this fic, which is all I can really try for at this point!**

**I really hope you guys all enjoyed this, and if you did, or you didn't please leave me some feedback. Reviews have been the biggest help to me growing as an author and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this!**


End file.
